


I Came To Get You Out

by Ren_is_Random



Series: Little Nightmares one shots [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue, Escape, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Mono is a sweetheart, One Shot, Platonic Relationship, Six needs a hug, i just want my poor babies to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_is_Random/pseuds/Ren_is_Random
Summary: Six had accepted her fate of being trapped in the Hunter’s house forever.She never expected that someone would come to save her.
Relationships: Six & Mono (Little Nightmares), Six/Mono (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little Nightmares one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184012
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	I Came To Get You Out

Six didn’t know what to expect from the boy who broke down the door to her prison. 

Once she heard the first chop, she jumped back from her music box and hid under the table, thinking that it would be the Hunter finally coming to kill her. What she didn’t expect was a boy her size, holding a hatchet and wearing a paper bag over his head. 

She had seen him once, a while ago, on one of her escape attempts from the Hunter. She only saw him for a moment, standing on a branch of a tree high in the air, illuminated only by the moonlight, before the Hunter captured her again. 

He had broken her leg after that as a punishment.

Six had decided to not try another attempt at escape after that. 

She didn’t even know why he was keeping her alive in the first place. He fed her and gave her a place to sleep, safe from the harsh world outside, but was willing to hurt her if she tried to leave. 

Why?

It had been a while since her last escape, so she was all healed up by now. She had given up, coming to the obvious conclusion that she would never escape from the Hunter. Or at least, escape _alive_. 

But then the boy with the bag on his head came smashing her prison door down. 

Six watched him as he set down the hatchet and slowly approached her. He knelt down on one knee, reaching a hand out to her and beckoning her to come with him. Six crawled out from under the table just as slowly. She was hesitant to trust him, or _anyone_ for that matter.

Before she realized what she was doing, Six reached her hand out to take his, but stopped herself before she could. No. He _had_ to be in this for himself. 

Six sprinted past him. 

She had no intention of actually leaving the house, or at least not for long. She just had to get away from the boy. Unfortunately, he was running after her. Maybe she could lose him in the attic. She ran past the taxidermy family at the dinner table and through the opening, then jumped up to pull down the latter to the attic. 

Also unfortunately, she wasn’t heavy enough to get it open.

The boy was able to catch up to her.

Six jumped down into a defending position, as if she were actually strong enough to stop him from hurting her. She couldn’t even lift up a hatchet, let alone use one. She stood nothing against a boy with his strength. 

But instead of attacking her, he held up his hands as well to show her a sign of peace. 

Six took a small step back. She didn’t know what to do. She hasn’t ever encountered a child who was willing to help anyone other than themselves. Was he genuine? Or was he trying to get something out of her?

She didn’t even know why, but she beckoned him to come over and open the attic for her. As the ladder fell, she realized how pointless what she was doing was. It’s not like she could lose him anymore. But the key to the outside was in there. But why would _she_ need the key? She had no intention of leaving. 

Six followed the boy up anyway, and helped him get the crank to get the key. They succeeded in their task, and Six followed him back down the ladder to open the door.

Once unlocked and opened, the boy pushed it open to leave, but stopped when he realized that she wasn’t following. 

Six grabbed the fabric of her ratty dress, staring down at the floorboards. She wouldn’t leave. Not if she valued her life or wellbeing. 

The boy took a few steps towards her and raised his arms in a confused way, as if to ask her what was up. 

Six just shook her head. She couldn’t leave. She helped him out. So now _he_ could leave. 

The boy grabbed her hand. 

Six nearly jumped at the touch. She looked up at his bagged head in confusion and fear. Yet somehow, underneath the brown paper, she could see the emotion in his intentions. 

He pointed to himself, then to her, then to the door. 

Six’s hazel eyes widened under her bangs. 

_I came to get you out._

Tears began to build up in her eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head again. She couldn’t. If she went, the Hunter— the Hunter would—

The boy took both her hands now, and she could feel the reassuring smile under the bag. 

_It’ll be okay._

Why was he helping her? It was a dog-eat-dog world. The only one that children like them should look out for is themselves. She knew that. Everyone else knew that. So why…?

Was this boy just that stupid? Or was he…?

But something about this boy made her feel safe. 

She didn’t know why, but she followed him out.   
  


* * *

The two had to take a minute to recover after the gun’s loud bang and the kickback knocked them to the ground. 

Six admittedly, was a little scared to get up. Everything had gone silent. Did they really beat him? Did they actually manage to kill the Hunter?

After a long moment with no movement outside, she sat herself up and the boy helped her to stand. Without saying a word, the two exited the shed, pushed the abandoned door out and hopped on as it set off across the waves. 

Six curled herself up in a ball, both to keep herself warm in the cold air, and to shield herself away from the stranger only a few paces away from her. Why did she follow him? He could push her off and leave her to drown at any time now. Six didn’t know how to swim, so killing her off would be easy. 

But… he didn’t. 

Six shook her head. It was only a matter of time before he did. 

… 

She was already starting to nod off when a hand on her shoulder made her jump up. She snapped her head towards the boy with the bag on his head, fearing the worst. 

…

“What’s your name?”

… 

Six blinked. “...H… Huh?”

The boy took a seat next to her. “You’re name. Mind if I know it?”

Six furrowed her brows in confusion and skepticism. “...W-why do you need to know?”

“I don’t,” he replied. “I was just curious. My name is Mono, by the way. But you don’t have to tell me yours if you don’t want to.”

The assurance only made Six feel worse. She faced away from him, putting her head on her arms. 

“S...S-Six…”

“Six?” The boy—Mono—echoed curiously. “That’s your name?”

The girl shrugged. “...It’s what… the Hunter called me… Number Six…”

Mono hesitated awkwardly after that. “...Did you have a name before that?”

Six shook her head again. “Not that I remember, no. I was just me. The Hunter gave me a name.”

Mono nodded. “Do you like that name?”

Six nodded as well. “...The Hunter gave me a name,” she repeated, somewhat solemnly now. 

Mono fell silent a moment. He faced the horizon now, taking in all of the water around them. Six couldn’t help but sneak a curious look at him. He seemed… odd… 

“Why?”

The boy with the bag turned to face him again. “Huh? Why what?”

“Why did you do it?” She questioned. “S… Save me? Why?”

“Because you were being held captive,” he stated. 

“And?”

“And what?”

“What else do you want out of me?”

Mono tilted his head in confusion. “...I don’t want anything. I just wanted to help you get out. I knew you wanted to, so I made a plan.”

Six gripped her sleeves. “Just… because?”

“Yeah. It was the right thing to do. ...U-unless…” suddenly he started to panic. “Oh no… Did I read the situation wrong?! Was he actually protecting you?! Was he your dad or something?! I-I’m sorry! I—!”

“Stop!”

Mono shut himself up. 

Six shook her head and huffed softly. “I… I _did_ want to escape. So… thank you…”

She just didn’t understand why. 

“...O-oh. Good,” he stuttered. “A-anyway. I’ve got somewhere else I need to go. Do you?”

Six shook her head again. 

“Well, you can join me if you want. Of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It might be dangerous, so I understand.”

Six looked over at him curiously again. He was offering something like that? This kid was odd for sure. She wanted to turn him down. He’d betray her at some point anyway. It would be safer to go her own way, wouldn’t it?

Except that… it might not be safer. Adults were everywhere. And this boy… He had already shown himself to be strong. He could break down doors, and wouldn’t hesitate to fight against an enemy. He had the guts to stand up to and kill the Hunter! 

Six took a few seconds, then nodded. “...S… Sure…”

The boy brightened up almost immediately. “R-really? Awesome! Don’t worry, I’ll protect you if anything happens, okay? I won’t let anything hurt you!”

Six didn’t believe that for a second, but… 

… 

...she wanted to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of why Six isn’t willing to trust so easily.
> 
> I feel like Mono is an irregularity in the world of Little Nightmares. He cares about other children, and will risk his own life to save theirs. Everyone else only looks out for themselves, mostly because they believe it’s safer that way.


End file.
